Hide and Seek
by Wikked
Summary: Melanie is a girl with very little self preservation, this makes her a very easy target for James. Not that any ordinary human could be anything but an easy target. James/OC Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the twilight saga. Just my OC Melanie. COMPLETED!


**A/N: Yo ho! This is the edited version of my first story. It's still not great but it's way better than when I first published it. I hope you like it!**

 _Hide and Seek_

It had been so long since I saw him last and I hated it. James was like a drug to me. Ever since he saved me from the men that was going to rape me he had been the one and only for me. I knew that he probably didn't feel as strongly for me but I couldn't care less. I was like his little pet, obeying his every command. I loved being submissive and bossed around. The way he told me what to do… It turned me on. The self-destructive love for him had to stop if I was going to get out of this alive, but it never did end, he always came back and I always did what he asked. But this time I hadn't seen him for months and I was starting to worry.

I knew that there were others like him, vampires, out there and it scared me that someone could kill him when he could so easily kill me. It made me feel so little, so insignificant.

I walked into the bathroom and filled the white, small bathtub with water. I took off my clothes, slowly. Piece by piece. It didn't take long to get completely naked, I stepped into the tub and laid down. It was so calming, the warm water surrounding my body. I closed my eyes and relaxed, drifting away to a peaceful place without problems. Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, look what we have here… Beautiful as always."

I opened my eyes quicker than I thought possible for a human and saw his face just inches from my own. He had his feet and hands on the edge of the tub in an animalistic pose. He looked down on me, scanning my body. I had a rather normal body, not too thin, not too chubby. My hair was light brown and curly. My eyes was almost glowingly blue and they starred up at him in shock. He had his usual smirk on his lips.

"James! How long have you been here? I've been thinking about you.", she said curious.

"Oh, I've been here for quite some time, Melanie. I like watching you," he said simply.

I blushed heavily.

I suddenly remembered that I was very naked and tried to cover myself in any way I could. James however predicted my moves and grabbed me. As soon as he'd grabbed me I submitted to his will and let him see me entirely exposed.

I knew that he had seen me naked before but I was still embarrassed by being watched like this. I looked at him and saw him studying me with hungry eyes.

"James, I'm glad you're here but you always want something when you're here, so what is it this time?", I asked, almost afraid of what might happen this time.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"I'm so glad you asked, Melanie. I got so tired of Victoria and thought of you. I want to play a little game that I always played with Victoria.", he said.

"A game? What sort of game?", I asked skeptical.

"Sort of hide and seek." He said while he gracefully moved to stand on the floor. "You hide. I seek." he continued. Before I knew it I was against the cold, white, tiled wall with James pushing against me. My heart skipped a beat. I had totally forgotten how fast and spontaneous he was.

I shivered

He smirked to my reaction.

"Why? I don't stand a chance against you..." I said confused. I really didn't

"I'll give you let's say one weeks head start. In that time you can go anywhere in the world you want. Airplane, train, bus or walk. No rules. You hide, well more like run, and I seek.", he said while he nuzzled my neck.

"And what happens when you catch me? Because both you and me know that you will.", I asked.

James made an evil smirk and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, that will depend on how good you are on the game", he said while he backed away from me.

He looked at me intensely and licked his mouth.

"Before the game starts I want to have another kind of fun," he said and I was suddenly spun around and pushed again the wall. I could feel my ass grind against his front. He put cold hand around my breast and the other one was massaging my clit.

I moaned and put my head on his shoulder.

Before I knew it happened he pushed his cold cock into me, he pulled out and pushed in again. He repeated the motion fast and hard. Everything turned blurry as he pounded into me.

Where I was, Who I was. Everything turned out to be irrelevant.

He pulled out and spun me around again.

He kissed me and his ice-cold tongue entered my mouth.

He backed away from me.

I saw him walk into my bedroom and open my drawer with panties.

He held up a pair, studying them closely. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me while I walked to him.

"Oh, Melanie. The week starts now so I'd suggest you get going.", he said, still looking at her panties.

I looked at him shocked. I ran up next to him and grabbed the panties he was holding. I put on clothes, knowing he was watching me. Packed the bag and gave him one last look before going.

0o0o0o0o0

It had been almost a week since I ran out from my small apartment in the center of Chicago. I had made it to Botswana in Africa, I figured the further away the better.

Currently I was packing my stuff to continue my so called running. Or hiding.

I was beginning to get seriously nervous that he had just tricked me into leaving, I just hoped he wouldn't do that. James could be cruel to me... Yeah, there was no denying that. But trick me into leaving and then just go back to Victoria? That wasn't his style at all.

I picked up my royal blue bag and walked out of the crappy motel. I hopped onto a big bus that I spotted on a nearby bus station.

I had no idea where I would end up but hopefully further away than I already was.

I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. Wasting all of my saved money on this stupid game. But at least I got to travel and the a bit more of the world. I did enjoy that part.

Sometimes I hate myself for being so obsessed with him. But as soon as he shows up all those feelings disappear. I go right back to putting him on a pedestal.

After hours on that incredibly dirty bus I finally got some air. I took up my cellphone and looked on the display. It was officially one week later now. A second later I got a text from James saying "Game on.".

I suddenly felt a bit stressed out so I improvised by in secret putting a few of her clothes with different people hoping that it would spread my scent or something like that, I'd been doing that pretty much a little now and then.

I knew that he was a tracker but I didn't really know how that worked so all I really could do was hope that it could give me a little time at least.

I hopped up on a new bus and got of a few stations later when I saw a motel. I knew that it was probably risky but couldn't help it. I was so tired, I had hardly gotten any sleep at the last place.

I checked in at the motel telling the owner that I would leave early next morning.

I grabbed the key the owner had given me and walked to find my room. My found the door with the room number 13 on it. My room. Number 13, unlucky and it was a friday too. Geez, typical.

I shook my head, telling myself that I was just being silly.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I didn't lock the door, I knew that if James caught up a locked door wouldn't matter

The room wasn't too bad, I'd seen much worse this week. I still had a hard time believing how incredibly disgusting some motels could be.

I sighed out of relief.

The room had light grey floor and walls in a blue tone. There was a single bed in one of the corners of the room with a bureau right next to it. It was a very small room but it was clean.

No cockroaches as far as I could see.

I dumped my bag on the floor and closed the wooden door. I walked into the bathroom, it was small and had green tiles on the wall. Not a design I'd picked myself but yet again I'd had worse this week so I didn't complain.

I washed my face in the sink and then got ready for bed. I set an alarm on her cellphone to four in the morning and fell asleep quickly. Falling into the dreamworld.

The next morning I had left the motel at five and to my despair

I realized that the only way to get away was to walk so she had no choice but to do so. I didn't really know how but somehow I had ended up going into the dark woods by the road. Somehow, for some reason I had thought that was a good idea but I was starting to change my mind.

I knew I wasn't a genius but this? How could this happen? I leaned against one of the many trees in the woods.

"You were better than I thought. You almost fooled me when you spread you're scent.", a voice said.

I gasped and everything turned black.

When I woke up I was tied to a bed made of wood. I tried to break loose from the ties but it was pointless.

I looked around the room but no one was there.

I started to panic, my heart was beating faster and faster. How long had I been out? I heard a noise from outside and looked to the door with frightened eyes. The door flew open and James walked in. He had blood around his mouth and his eyes where hungry.

"Good, your awake. I was beginning to think I put you in a coma.", he said with a chuckle.

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me?", I asked, too fast.

In vampire speed he jumped up on me and held his hands on my wrists.

"Aw, Melanie. Are you scared? Don't you trust me?", he questioned mockingly.

The truth were that I was scared and that I didn't trust him but I wasn't going to tell him that.

This hadn't happened to me before. He had never tied me up in a place I didn't know and then walked in with blood all over him. It scared me. How would this end?

I refused to answer his question and looked to the wall. He tighter his grip on my wrist more and more. I wanted for once stand up to him, so I kept looking at the walls fighting the pain and the tears.

When I still kept looking at the wall he snapped and crushed my wrist. I screamed out in agony, tears slowly streaming down.

"Scream as much as you want, no one will hear you.", he said harsh.

I had trouble breathing, I hyperventilated. How did I end up in this mess? Why did he hurt me this way? Why would he do that? I didn't understand anything.

"Are you willing to cooperate now or do I need to break you more?" James asked in a hard voice.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't get a word out. It hurt to much. I didn't dare to look at my wrists, I was scared of what would see. I kept on hyperventilating, I was getting dizzy from the lack of air.

"Breath Melanie. If you wish to survive you really should breath and listen to me.", he said.

I caught my breath, knowing he was right. If I wanted to survive I needed to breath.

"What's going to happen to me, James?", I managed to ask.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm in a rather sadistic mood, Melanie.", James said calmly but with one of his evil smirks.

He jumped off me and walked to the end of the bed.

He unlaced my shoes and threw them across the big room. He unbuttoned my jeans and ripped them of my legs, he was as far from gentle you could get. He dropped my jeans on the floor and then ripped my shirt apart as well.

I didn't try to stop him, I knew that it was pointless.

"Now you'll be so much easier to work with.", he said while looking at me.

I was lying there in my underwear, tied to the bed with crushed wrists. I could feel that this would be a very horrifing experience.

James looked evilly at me while he picked up a pocketknife from his pocket and crawled up on my half exposed body.

He put his ice cold mouth to my lower stomach and kissed it sensually. He continued to suck on my skin hard while looking at my face. Studying my reaction. I couldn't help but moan.

He began to slowly lick is way over my pale, sensitive skin. He made several pauses where he kissed me and sucked.

When he reached my chest he brought the pocketknife to it and licked his mouth, tasting the blood he drank before.

He looked up at my frightened face and smirked once again. His eyes fell on my chest where he made a deep cut with the small pocketknife.

I could feel my blood seep out from the wound and stream down along my body. I had to look away from the wound and I tried to focus on wall in front of me. I hated blood. It was my greatest fear but I knew I had to be strong as I could.

I felt his cold lips make contact with my wound. Mercilessly James began to suck my blood, he drank like he hadn't had blood for ages.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, I shook it away so he wouldn't see it.

He grabbed my upper arms hard while he continued to drink. Second after second, minute after minute, it felt like it went on forever and there was nothing that I could do about it.

When he finally stopped I hoped with all my heart that the worst was over but what I'd gone through so far was nothing.

I looked into his blood red eyes and all I could see was hunger and greed. For the first time in all the years I'd known him I was truly afraid and feared for my life, for real this time.

I wouldn't leave this house and still be okay.

James looked at me and then moved his hand to my wound. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I threw my head back screaming. He had pushed his fingers into my wound and dug around to make it bleed more.

With his other hand, he grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open.

Through my teary eyes I could see his cruel but beautiful face, some strands of his hair had escaped from his ponytail and were hanging freely beside his face.

His fingers left my wound and he forcefully put them in my mouth. I kicked and struggled to get loose. All I wanted was for him to stop but my fighting meant nothing, it did nothing. It made no difference what so ever but I refused to stop. The adrenaline rushed trough my body and gave me more energy to keep on fighting.

As he kept feeding me my blood I kept trying to spit it out but I couldn't get it all out. I was choking or rather drowning in my own blood.

He probably sensed that I was loosing to much blood and stopped.

"You know, Melanie, this is really fun and all, we've had some good times but you see the real reason I went to see you a week ago wasn't really to play a game. The Volturi has been up my ass about you and there's just no way that they can let you live, knowing all that you know. So it was me dying or you, babe.", James said.

He'd left me speechless. I went through all that just to die? I travelled to Africa for him and he just kills me? Was it just a cruel game? Or did he secretly wish for me to see more than just Chicago before I died? Probably the first one.

James laughed.

"You know… Deep down I hoped that I wouldn't find you."

He caressed my cheek slowly and kissed my forehead. Slowly his hands were put on each on my cheeks and my neck was snapped.


End file.
